Crying On a Suitcase
by MusicIsAllYouNeed
Summary: Fang is left devisated after Max ditches him when she finds out his horrible secret. The only reasonable thing left for him to do is chase after her. Will he be able to make it in time? Oneshot Songfic based on Crying On a Suitcase by Casey James


**A/N I haven't been able to get this song out of my brain for days on end. Because it wouldn't get out, I decided to make it into a fanfic. So, it may not be the best but enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Crying On a Suitcase**

_Boy don't wait; don't lock the door behind you_

Max was the only word on my mind. Earlier today she found out I made a mistake, I cheated. I guess I didn't show her how much she meant to me. Only minutes ago Max stormed out of my apartment, crying, and headed for home. All I knew was that I need to chase after her.

_Run and jump into your truck, and hit the gas, burn some rubber_

_Yeah your time's running out_

_Do it now_

"Start! Start! Start!" I yell at my truck turning the key into the ignition. With that I am off on my journey to find Max at the airport. In order to get there as fast as possible, I'm cutting corners so tight my tires are screeching. Currently I don't care if I ruin my tires. All I care about is that time is ticking and I have to hurry if I want to catch Max.

_Take a shortcut, take a back road, take the shoulder_

_To the exit_

_Skip the parking, screw the ticket, hit the curb and leave it sitting _

_Whatever it takes _

_You gotta get to that gate_

"We-ooh We-ooh," I hear the siren behind me. "Shit," I mutter, while thinking I don't have time for this. Rolling down my window, I wait for the police to stalk up to my window. "Son, do you know how fast you were going?" the man interrogates. "No, sir," I reply in full honesty. I really wasn't paying much attention to my speed. "You were going 70mph in a 60mph zone. Show me your license," He sternly informs while holding out his hand impatiently, waiting for my license. I hand him the card. He takes it to his car. I wait. Officer Whatshisface returns and gives me a warning, telling me not to speed again. Quickly I push those words out of my mind and take off like a bat out of hell.

_She's cryin' on a suitcase_

_Sittin' at the airport_

_Waitin' on the airplane _

_Bout to take her out of here_

As I park my car, I can envision it all in my mind. I imagine Max; she is walking through her gate. She sits down while letting her tangled dirty blonde hair flop around. Worst of all I can see her clearly in my mind waiting to leave me for good.

_They're gonna call her number _

_She'll sit down by the window_

_The plane will leave the runway_

_And fade into the goodbye sky_

_You better run while you still got time_

_She's cryin' on a suitcase_

As I repeatedly and frustrated press the elevator button, I can hear it all in my head. Listen, do you hear it to, that there is the attendant calling Max's number. "Thump thump thump," her feet echo throughout the boarding passage on the plane while she wearily heads to her seat by the window. The engines start up; there is the roar of the plane taking off. I better hurry before Max flies off for forever.

_Admit it boy you blew it, you really messed it up_

_You can make excuses if you really want to lose her_

_It's all on the line, do or die time_

_Getting on your knees time_

Rushing through the crowd of people, I don't stop till I get to that gate. Why was I so stupid in the first place? Why did I kiss Lissa? I don't even like Lissa. She is a nice girl and all but she is no Max. But the best question is how. How am I going to get Max back? She's a big girl she can take care of herself. She won't come crawling back to me. There always is the option of telling her Lissa came onto me first. No, I rule that idea out. She wouldn't fall for it that crap would only make her angrier. I really screwed up this time. It's all on the line, do or die.

_Tell her that you want her, need her, love her, gotta have her_

_Everything good in your life begins and ends with her_

_Lose your pride while you can_

_Come on man be a man_

Finally I found her gate. There sat the girl who meant the world to me. I could tell her how much she meant to me, but there are no promises she would believe it. I broke her heart, why should she believe me? She helped me figure out the puzzle of life, and how did I reward her, I tore her apart. Now I see her up close. Her hands are holding her red splotchy face. Glancing up, she caught my stare causing her to go into another round of sobs.

_She's cryin' on a suitcase_

_Sittin' at the airport_

_Waitin' on the airplane _

_Bout to take her out of here_

Slowly she shakes her head, telling me to leave. I walk closer. "F-fang what are you doing here?" she stutters in between gasps for air. I sit down in the chair next to her, searching for something to say. Eventually I find the words "Max, I screwed up big time, I-"Before I could finish she cut me off coldly stating "You more than screwed up Fang, you ruined us". The attendant called her number and she got up to leave. Looking back she called "I have to go, Fang. Goodbye."

_They're gonna call her number_

_She'll sit down by the window_

_That plane will leave the runway_

_And fade into the goodbye sky_

_You better run while you still got time_

_She's cryin' on a suitcase_

I rushed after her and grabbed her wrist, turning her around to face me. "Look Max, I miss you. I miss us. Hooking up with Lissa was the stupidest thing I have ever done. Please, don't leave."

"No, Fang-"

If she was going to say more I will never know. Before she had time to finish I had quickly pressed my lips to hers. At first she was frozen and I thought she was going to break us apart, but she melted into the kiss. When we broke apart sparkling chocolate eyes met deep black ones. She whispered menacingly "Fang, if you ever do something so stupid again I-." Her threat was cut short by me swooping in for another kiss. I broke us apart and assured "I promise I will never hurt you again"

**A/N And that's a wrap. Love it? Hate it? However you feel about it review! Be sure to check out the song Crying On a Suitcase by Casey James**

**Music**


End file.
